Umbrella Uprising
by Black Scepter
Summary: Wesker's plot is in motion, his BOW army is nearly ready. And now the RE heroes will team up to prevent Wesker's ambitions from becoming a reality. Crosses over with the heroes of Angel, Supernatural, and the movie Ghost Rider. Pairings inside.
1. Chronicle 1: Angels at my doorstep

Hello, my name is Michael. Yes, I'm doing another story, but I'm not doing this alone. So to speak, my bros aren't involved with this one. Meet my alter ego: **The Unknown Knight.**

(A figure shrouded in a dark cloak greets the crowd) Greetings, I am The Unknown Knight, glad to make your acquaintance.

Michael: Now, a small little intro is needed to explain some nuisances. I've teamed up the RE games Zero through 4 with heroes from the shows Angel, Supernatural, and the movie Ghost Rider. To help understand the little bits, here's who teamed up with who.

RE Zero: Billy and Rebecca teamed up with: Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider).

RE1: Chris and Jill teamed up with: Sam Winchester (Supernatural).

RE2: Leon and Claire teamed up with: Angel/Angelus (Angel).

RE3: Jill and Carlos teamed up with: Angel/Angelus (he returns again).

RE4: Leon teamed up with: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) And an OC my brother made.

The Talos mission from Umbrella Chronicles: Chris and Jill teamed up with: Johnny Blaze.

Pairings are the following: LeonxClaire, ChrisxJill, and RebeccaxBilly. (More to introduced later)

Michael: Now that the bits are explained, I hope you can enjoy.

The Unknown Knight: You have stepped in the world of survival horror: good luck…

* * *

Umbrella Uprising

Book 1 in the Resident Evil: All's End series.

Written by: Michael Fri/The Unknown Knight

* * *

Chronicle 1: Angels on my doorstep

**L**eon Kennedy forgot what it was like to have simple things. He was used to fighting for his life in impossible situations and against horrendous creatures that still haunt him today. Sleep is no savior to these either, sleep is the worst for him. Maybe it was because he had to force himself to be alert for monstrous beings trying to eat him? Or was it because his training required him to be alert 24/7? In any case, a normal man would have gone insane right about now… if it wasn't for Claire.

Thank God for her, Leon would tell himself, for without her he would lost and cynical. When he had came home from Spain and to his apartment he found her there, waiting for his return, a sly smile and open arms he found comfort in. He spent the weeks after that with her, when he wasn't busy with his duties to protecting the President's family, and offering emotional support to Ashley. Poor Ashley, she had been through hell and although she wasn't as strong as he was, she was taking it better than he expected. Logan had also said she has been seeing a therapist and suggested for Leon to do the same.

He wasn't the only one, Hunnigan also advised some sessions and Mr. Graham had even offered him some time off to recover. Normally Leon would have declined and insisted he was fine, but he accepted a week and a half of vacation, to be with Claire. If anyone truly understood the horrors he had been through it was her, for she too had witnessed her own little hells. She offered to stay a few nights for 'comfort and emotional support', but Leon would insist he was fine alone and tell her to go to home. However it didn't stop her from calling up every now and then, he was grateful she did and constantly assured her he wasn't annoyed.

Even after the week and a half was over they were still together, only this time they were sharing room and board. He had been meaning to ask her if she wanted to share a house with him, but before he knew it he was off to Spain fighting the Los Illuminados and praying every day he would get the chance to ask her. She had said yes and the next day he was moving stuff in for her, this was the 5th night they were together and he felt like he was getting a long deserved rest... until he heard someone knocking at the front door.

He raised his head and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping brunette. He slowly made his way downstairs and through the hall to the front door, his instincts made him move more cautiously as he walked through the narrow hallway and approached the front door. The knocking was heard again, a little louder this time and had a slight hint of urgency. Leon made sure the chain was set on the door before he opened it, the door stopped when the chain reached its end but it was just enough to view the person on the outside. He couldn't tell who it was at first because he was more focused on his blaring instincts, and the person was wearing all black too so he blended even more with the evening.

"Long time no see Leon," a voice said to him, his tone was quiet and calm, almost soothing.

Leon paused, trying to place a face with that voice. Then the memories rushed back to him, a city of zombies, the G Virus, and of course the first time he met Claire. He nearly gasped when a certain memory entered his head, the part in his memory where this man fits in.

"Angel?" Leon asked in disbelief.

The man nodded and Leon unlocked the chain and opened the door wide open, there stood the man who saved their lives in Raccoon City when the outbreak started. His short spiky hair and his long black trenchcoat was also a dead giveaway.

"It's been a few years haven't it?" Angel asked, he had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly relaxed.

"More than a few," Leon grinned, "Aren't you going to come in?"

Angel shifted slightly and mumbled, "I can't."

"Why not?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden embarrassed expression.

"A vampire cannot enter someone's house unless the owner invites him in," He muttered, "I've never been invited here before so if you could please…"

Leon was puzzled at first, he forgot that his friend was a true undead being, finally he snapped out of it and stepped aside, "You may come in."

"Thank you," Angel sighed, stepping inside the house and into the living room; he eyed the flat screen TV, the leather couch, the light brown walls, and the lone bookshelf at the end of the room. "Nice place you have here, government salaries get you this?"

Leon looked incredulous as he shut the door, "How did you know I work for the government?"

"I have my sources," The vampire smirked. "I've been keeping an eye on you and Claire after Raccoon City. I don't know what you're doing every single day, but I know what you've been doing financially anyway."

"I see," Leon nodded, walking into the kitchen and past the white counter to the refrigerator. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Angel gave him a funny look as he stood next to the entrance of the second set of stairs, "I'm a vampire remember? But your kindness is appreciated."

"Sorry," Leon mumbled, closing the fridge and turning to him as he stood next to the kitchen table. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Angel was about to speak when they heard light footsteps from the stairs, the two men turned to the sound and saw Claire walking down the steps.

"Leon? What are—," She began, however she caught sight of Angel and stopped, she looked frozen at first but then she broke into a grin and hurried down the steps and hugged the vampire.

"Angel! It's so good to see you!" She laughed when she saw his awkward expression.

"Yes, erm, you too Claire… I hope I wasn't disturbing anything," The vampire blushed, trying to not look at something on her.

Then Leon realized what he was blushing for and blushed himself; he was only wearing a shirt and his boxers while Claire had one of Leon's shirts and her sleeping garments. It didn't take long for Claire to realize it either, she ran a hand through her long bed head hair and walked over to Leon, the two of them shifted awkwardly until the vampire chuckled a little.

"Oh well, good to see you too Claire," he sighed. "If you want to get dressed I can wait."

Leon checked the clock on the microwave; it read 5:30am. He looked at Claire and back at Angel.

"I'm okay with it, Claire if you want to you can get dressed."

Claire crossed her arms and huffed, "Too late wise guy, but you can get dressed if _you_ want to."

Leon flinched; she could be cranky and impatient in the morning. He shrugged it off and sat at the table while Claire started the coffee pot, Angel walked over to the table but he didn't sit down.

"I'm sorry for coming in like this, but I need your help," He said, looking right at Leon. "It's about Umbrella."

Leon saw Claire flinch at the mere mention of the horrible pharmaceutical company; he tried his best from reacting the same way.

"Well, after Umbrella's disbandment I kept ties on the more 'loyal' to Oswell Spencer's members," Angel continued. "However when I didn't get anything I turned my attention to Albert Wesker, and I found out about the incident in Spain."

Leon frowned, "So, Albert was involved in some way."

"Yes," Angel nodded, "Ada Wong stole the G Virus sample correct?"

Claire's jaw dropped and turned to Leon, who had forgotten to mention Ada's betrayal to her. He stole a brief glance at her and nodded, "Yes."

"Well, after that incident Wesker's activity sky rocketed," Angel frowned, pulling out a small file from the inside of his coat. "I was able to get more info on his recent 'works'."

"You mean…" Claire began, interrupted when the coffee pot chirped, signaling that the pot was full of black coffee.

"Yes, Wesker's experimenting again," Angel nodded, confirming their fears. "This time he's adding something else to the G Virus."

He motioned towards the file in Leon's hands and the agent opened it up, inside was several documents and research notes on the G Virus. But something on the second page caught Leon's eye, and made him sick.

"Plagas? He's using Plagas eggs?" Leon asked as his face began to go pale.

Angel sighed and sat at the table, "According to the notes; Wesker found a way to utilize the ferocity of the Plagas without the parasite inside taking control."

"Meaning he's got zombies that are as fast and as cunning as Ganado?!" Leon yelped, nearly dropping the file.

"Which is already worse that Wesker is even trying to remake his biological experiments," Claire frowned, taking a sip of her coffee. "What does he want this time?"

"He wants to resurrect Umbrella," Angel explained. "A company he can control, and he's making an army of biological terrors to back him up."

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked, handing Leon a cup of coffee.

"Well, this is where I need your help Leon," He sighed. "I need to talk to the President about this; we need to alert the right people before it's too late, but normally I can't get in because I have to do this background check and well… it's not a good idea for someone like me to be watched."

"You want me to get you a meeting," Leon stated, sipping his coffee and adding some cream to it.

"Yes, an evening meeting obviously," Angel added.

Leon paused, he took another sip of his coffee and sighed, "I don't know if I can, I can get you in but I don't know if I can get you past a background check."

"Can you try though? This is important," Angel insisted.

"I know this is," Leon countered. "But what you're asking me to do could cost me my job."

"And what is about to happen will do more than that!" Angel said, his patience failing him.

"I know that!" Leon said, standing up. "I know just what Umbrella is capable of doing! I've seen it all and even worse, I know perfectly well the stakes of this!"

Angel refrained from yelling and said calmly, "All I am asking is if you can get me in, if you can't then I'll find another way but you're my best option right now. Please Leon."

Leon stared at him before sitting back down and sighing, "I can try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you," Angel said, heading for the door. "I better go before the sun rises, I'll call around six tonight for an answer."

Leon checked the microwave and saw the clock read 6:30am. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the front door with him.

"Angel wait," Leon called, causing the vampire to halt. "You don't think Wesker will unleash these on a town do you?"

Angel paused before sighing, "As much as I don't want another Raccoon City, I don't know what he'll do with them. If we're lucky enough we can stop him before he can."

Leon nodded and watched Angel walk away from the house and disappear into an alley. He closed the door behind him and walked back into the kitchen and to Claire, who was staring at him with a slight glare on her face.

"What?" He asked, drinking the last dregs of his coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ada stole the G Virus sample?" She asked bluntly, causing Leon to flinch.

"It… it slipped from my mind, with everything going on—,"

"You should have remembered and told me," She cut him off, sipping her coffee in an irritating way.

Leon bit back a growl and said calmly, "I was going to tell, I really was. But with the President having me on duty to protect Ashley, and now having you move in with me it just slipped from my head."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Claire offended, as she set down her coffee and gave him a glare.

"No I never said—,"

"But you meant it."

Leon was rapidly losing his cool; he had to grip the kitchen counter in order to release the frustration. Finally he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look…" Leon began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you; please understand that I wouldn't keep anything like this from you. You have to believe me, I just forgot about it."

Claire's eyes softened and she sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "All right, I forgive you. But please remember to tell me things like this next time, okay?"

Leon nodded and he went to the coffee pot behind her to refill his cup, only to find that it was empty. He looked at the pot and at Claire, who was grinning mischievously.

"Did you drink the last of the coffee?" He asked her, trying not to smile.

"Maybe," Claire giggled, lifting up her cup and downing it with a final sip.

"Oh, don't worry," she added as Leon put on his pouting face, "I'll share."

Leon raised an eyebrow, _how can you share something that someone already drank? _Then without another word she took a step forward and placed her lips on his, Leon's eyes widened as the taste of coffee from her breath filled him. _Oh, that's how, _He thought as he kissed her back.

* * *

Michael: That's it. The first 7 chapters are done, so they'll be updated on every weekend, until later.

The Unknown Knight: Reviews, comments, advice and ideas help Michael be a better author for his career in one. Flames do not.

Michael: Until later…


	2. Chronicle 2: Eyes on the prize

Me: Hm, not a bad response no?

The Unknown Knight: Yes… it's too bad this chapter will be shorter.

Me: So let's make it a tad longer, with the review answering corner:

**USWeasilgirl**: I'm still working out a few kinks on Johnny's behalf, hopefully it shouldn't be too hard.

**Hobohunter**: Yeah, the latter won out eventually. And I can't wait for Dean's appearance, hope I can get in him character well.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe**: Yeah, I think I won't post up any new fics until I finish a few first.

Me: That's all, but I'm feeling a little down. My mom just banned us from getting any RE games (besides the two we have) and getting the Xbox360. Bummer… anybody know where I can find the S.D. Perry novels?

The Unknown Knight: I assure you Michael did his research on the games before writing this fic.

Me: Yes, let's start the chapter. Oh, but just to be sure. Can anybody tell me how old Rebecca was during RE Zero?

The Unknown Knight: You have once again stepped into the world of survival horror. Good luck…

* * *

Chronicle 2: Eyes on the prize.

**T**he clank of boots walking across the metal walkway of the dark research lab was loud enough to be heard from Wesker's room. Who was reading a file of research data that was given to him earlier, the doors opened and Wesker diverted his attention to the person who just walked inside.

"Ah, Ms. Wong, glad you got my message."

Ada Wong strode in, her tactical battle suit was ripped and her face had dirt smudges on it, the distinct smell of smoke surrounded her and some cuts were on her hands and cheeks.

"I ran into to an old friend," Ada growled.

Wesker raised an eyebrow from his behind black shades and Ada sighed, "The vampire I told you about?"

"Ah, Angelus," Wesker nodded, causing Ada to frown.

"His name is 'Angel' and he took the research data," she added glumly.

"You allowed him to take it?" Wesker asked dangerously.

"I was at a disadvantage, vampires are harder to kill than humans," Ada mumbled, her pride was clearly ruined.

"Nevertheless," Wesker said, walking around his desk to face her. "I will not tolerate failure next time; please do take more care when it comes to our little secrets. However to be honest, it doesn't matter how much data he took."

"It doesn't?" Ada asked, confused as to how it was _not _important.

"No," Wesker grinned, heading for the door on the right of his office. "You see we are already at the stage where nothing can halt our progress."

Ada followed him down the hallway that led to the testing lab; the only sources of light were the ones on the metal walkway. It was hard to see Wesker because of his all black clothing, but she followed him nonetheless. Finally the pair reached a metal door at the end of the hallway, Wesker lowered his shades for a retina scan and the door slid open. What Ada saw made her gasp; it was a room filled with metal boxes, the room was easily the size of a football field in length and width, and it was packed with rows and rows of metal crates. There was banging and screaming from each of them, some of the boxes even rattled and shook. A HUNK mercenary approached them and pointed at one of the metal boxes.

"Sir, requesting permission to control box number 112347!"

"Permission granted," Wesker nodded, watching the HUNK mercenary run up and pull a lever on the control panel next to the box.

There was a bright blue light emitting from the metal box and suddenly the yelling stopped, even the box stooped shaking too.

Ada looked at the box curiously and back at Wesker, "What was that?"

"That… was one of our biological weapons, it was getting out of control so we had to sedate it," Wesker explained, walking through the rows of boxes.

"How? I thought the G-Virus made them immune to sedation," Ada asked, noticing a HUNK soldier relaying orders to a man in a control room to 'sedate the first row'.

"We have found a way to keep them controlled," Wesker explained, walking over to one of the boxes and pointing to the control panel. "We're using focused electronic particles to control their nervous system, forcing them to calm themselves."

"Focused microwaves?" Ada asked, "How could that work with…"

Ada stopped and gasped, grinning at the brilliance of it, "The Plagas."

Wesker nodded, smirking slightly, "We both know the Plagas, like all parasites, have weaknesses to light and electricity. We are able to control the Plagas samples with light electronic waves and use them to control the 'soldiers'."

Ada nodded and continued to follow Wesker down the row towards another door at the end of the room. When they approached the door Wesker drew his keycard and ran it under the scanner, the panel made several beeping noises and a green light flashed over the door. The moment the door opened a light switched on to show an observation room of sorts, but the room it was built to observe was pitch black and Ada couldn't see a thing.

"I've never been in this room," Ada confessed, walking over to the control panels.

"I know, but I thought you may want to see this," Wesker nodded, walking over to one of the panels and switching it on.

Then the lights from the other room quickly lit up the room, causing Ada to flinch from the sharp lights. When she finally adjusted to the sudden change in lighting she turned her gaze into the room, and gasped. The room was a cage of sorts, but due to the several HUNK mercenaries and doctors in the room, it looked more like the hospital bed of a dangerous killer. Ada's suspicions weren't that far off, there was someone in the bed that the doctors were treating, someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Krauser…" Ada gasped, her eyes flashed for a second with fear.

"Yes," Wesker nodded, "We were able to retrieve his body from the island before it was destroyed, and it seems Mr. Kennedy did some work on him."

Ada flinched, did Wesker suspect of her betrayal? Did he figure out that Krauser survived his battle with Leon, only to be killed by her? She glanced back at the room to see doctors checking the wounds on the blonde Russian; the wounds made by her and Leon were all sewed up however she was confused about something, a massive detail that was bugging her.

"Forgive me for saying this, but what would be the point of keeping Krauser here? He's dead isn't he?"

"No, that is a good question Ms. Wong," Wesker nodded, "Yes, Mr. Krauser is dead… for now."

"For now?" Ada asked, dreading the worst.

"We have already tested the new G Virus on living creatures, however we have yet to see if it can work on the already dead," Wesker explained, confirming her fears.

"You're going to resurrect Krauser?" Ada asked, looking directly at Wesker. "Can you even do that?"

"I do not know," he answered, checking his watch as if the whole conversation bored him. "We will have to test it and find out won't we?"

Their conversation was cut short when Wesker's cell phone began to ring; he pulled it out and spoke into the receiver, "Wesker here… I see and where is he now? Do you… I see… no, take him alive, I need a live specimen… thank you."

Ada raised an eyebrow as he shut the phone and headed for the door, "What was that?"

"Business," He simply replied. "I will be heading out, you may show yourself out if you want to leave."

Ada watched the door close behind him and she turned to the Russian lying in the bed. Krauser knew full well of her betrayal to them, and she thought by 'silencing' him she would be able to still work with Wesker. However now that he planned to revive him and bring him back to service, she couldn't allow her loyalty to be questioned; soon she began to formulate a plan to prevent his resurrection. Her eyes were set on the prize, and Krauser was in her way, so he had to be removed.

* * *

The Unknown Knight: Looks like Ada is up to no good.

Me: What else is new?

The Unknown Knight: That I'm a fictitious character you made up out of the blue?

Me: …Oh whatever. Anyway, please review and comment. Advice and suggestions are welcome, flames are not. The next update will be next weekend, until then.


	3. Chronicle 3: Hunted

Me: I totally forgot to update yesterday! I was too busy enjoying the latest game by Square Enix to remember to update.

The Unknown Knight: Would the game be The World Ends With You?

Me: Yes, you have to play it, it's so awesome!

The Unknown Knight: I'll pass. Let's start the Review Replies.

**Hobohunter:** I know!! Bummer, major bummer…

**Faermage-KH Junkie**: Hope she likes it, thanks for reviewing.

Me: Now, let's pick up where we left off.

The Unknown Knight: You have once again stepped into the world of survival horror, good luck…

* * *

Chronicle 3: Hunted.

**B**eside the eerie sound of crickets chirping, the small forest on the side of the road was quiet, even the two men with their guns felt chilled by the forest nightlife. They aimed their guns, which were equipped with a flashlight, out onto the dark parts of the trees. Suddenly, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw someone dart through some trees, an average height man wearing a tank shirt, showing off his tattoo on his right arm, and his slightly long slicked back hair were visible by the dim glow of the lights.

"There he is!" a HUNK mercenary yelled out, letting off some shots from his Sub-machine gun.

Billy Coen ducked behind a set of trees and hid on a slope, the bullets whizzing by him and slamming into the bark of trees. Billy was only trying to get a ride to the nearest town when these nuts in gas masks came out and started shooting at him. He managed to avoid them and thought he lost them in the forest, obviously he thought wrong.

"Hold your fire! Wesker wants him alive!" Someone shouted, catching Billy's attention as well.

_Wesker? Who the hell is Wesker?! _Billy thought, looking over the slope to see the two men arguing with each other. _Not time for that now, I gotta get out of here._

He got into a crouching position and kept his eye on the two men as he silently moved deeper into the forest; his plan was to have them waste time searching the forest while he headed for the nearest town. However, his exit was ruined when a twig snapped from under his boot, the men stopped arguing and looked at the source of noise and ran to it. Seeing no reason to hide, Billy also took off running. He could hear the men from behind him as made his way through the dark forest, pushing past branches and leaping over rocks. Just when he thought he was finally safe someone tackled him from his right, he sailed a few feet and landed hard on the ground.

"I got him! I got Coen!" The man shouted, as he held him down.

But Billy didn't survive all this time by giving up this easily; he grabbed a rock from the ground and slammed it on the side of the mercenary's head. He fell over next to Billy and laid still, he quickly pulled out a pistol that was strapped onto the man and quickly took off running. Now he had a weapon to hold them off, but for how long? He could already hear more men running after him, even with a pistol, could he evade them in time?

Then he made a decision, he decided to even the odds a bit. He looked around the area and saw a small cliff ledge that overlooked the part he was in; he slipped the gun in the back pocket of his pants and began to climb his way up. He went swiftly, yet carefully for he didn't want to mess up and fall down. He could hear the oncoming footsteps just as he made it to the small ledge; he pulled out his gun and couched down on his stomach. After a few minutes the men just cleared the two trees and stopped, they looked around, trying to find any sign of him.

"Where'd he go?" One man asked, looking around.

"He couldn't have gotten far; I didn't see anything run the other way so look around here!" The other man ordered.

One of the men walked over to the cliff ledge, with Billy directly above him. The other turned his back on them and peered into the forest, aiming his flashlight at places a man could easily hide in. Billy waited a minute, wanting to time his next move right; he leaped down from the ledge and landed behind the man. Before anything could be done he slammed the butt of his gun on the man's head, sending him straight to the ground. The other man turned around and aimed his Sub-machine gun, only to be shot twice in the chest.

Without wasting another second, Billy grabbed a Sub-machine gun from one of the fallen men and slipped it around his shoulder. He knew those gun shots would be enough to draw more attention, but he had to take the chance, it gave him more weaponry to survive. He quickly glanced around at his surroundings before he took off into the forest, running quickly in hopes of losing his pursuers. However, as he cleared a set of trees he heard a crunching sound and looked behind him, a HUNK mercenary held his gun up and pulled the trigger. He heard it before he felt it, the single sound of a gun, the whiz of a bullet, the sickening sound as it pierced his left shoulder, and the burning feel of the metal object in his arm. He kneeled over and held back a groan before raising his pistol and firing twice at his shooter. The shooter fell backwards from the bullets and more yells were heard from the distance, Billy forced himself to get back on his feet and to continue running. He let his left shoulder go limp as he ran through the thicket of woods, he had to find a place to hide, he couldn't keep going like this.

Then he saw it; there was a small little hole dug into the edge of the slope, just big enough for a man to hide in and it was dark enough for nothing to show. But he couldn't just hide in there and hope to get away, no, he needed to steer his pursuers in another direction. He picked up a stone and threw it into a heavily weeded area; just as he planned it made a loud crackling sound as it smashed through weeds. He saw the lights from the distance and quickly headed for the hole, he got in just as the men cleared the hill and to the area where he had thrown the stone.

Billy kept his breathing neutral and calm (despite the pain in his shoulder) as the men set down the fake path he had given them. He watched as the silhouettes of the men disappeared into the night, he breathed a sigh of relief and winced from the pain in his shoulder. He was a marine, and a marine knew an injury like this would require medical attention. With the training he underwent he could fight off the pain for awhile, but he would still need to go in surgery. There was only one problem; he was a fugitive and wanted for the murder of 23 people, (murders he did not even commit though) who would take care of a fugitive? _One problem at a time Billy, _he told himself, _one problem at a time. _

He peered from his safety area to see if the men were doubling back, he didn't see anything so he slowly got up and checked his surroundings, there he saw it; lights moving at high speed; a road! He took off towards the moving lights, hoping he could run down the road or get ride to the nearest hospital. Just as he made it to the roadway he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around and to his horror two men in gas masks were running after him; they have been following him all along! Billy raised his pistol but it was too late, one of the men tackled him to the ground and knocked the pistol away from him.

"Get his arms! Hold him down!" They shouted, as Billy struggled to get free but his injured shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"Man, you're a pain in the ass Coen," One of the mercenaries said. "But now we have you, get Wesker on the horn; tell him we have Coen."

Billy felt weak and laid his head on the cold smooth road, he breathed heavily from the pain. He opened his eyes and saw two lights heading his way? Was he dying? No, it was headlights, it was a car. He heard the car screech to a halt and the side doors opened up, he heard yelling and gun shots followed. He felt the man holding him fall over and stop breathing, he felt someone turn him around and saying something to the other guy. He couldn't see them well, but one was slightly tall with dark brown hair, and the other was a little shorter with light brown hair that was spiked at the front.

"Hang on, we'll get you to a doctor," The man with dark brown assured.

Billy's eyes fluttered and he closed them; he could feel himself drift away as he lost consciousness, thinking of the one person who he protected during the Train Incident. The girl who let him go free instead of arresting him… the one who believed him when others didn't… the one who he hasn't seen in many years.

_Rebecca… looks like I've ran out of luck after all._

* * *

Billy felt like the ground below him was moving and he opened his eyes, it looked like he was in the backseat of a car, they were traveling pretty fast too. He looked at his shoulder and saw someone wrapped a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding; a coat was on top of him to keep him warm.

"Hey, he's waking up," The man driving the car said, alerting the one in the second person.

"Hang on we're getting you to a hospital, just hang in there," The dark haired man said.

"Who are you?" Billy groaned, feeling himself lose consciousness again.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. You're in good hands Mr. Coen," The dark haired man assured.

_How do they know me? _Billy thought, before he finally lost consciousness and passed out.

* * *

Me: Ahaha, the Winchesters are in, booyah! Now I'm going to… hey, where's my game?!

The Unknown Knight: (playing his DS and Michael's game) Whoa, Michael was right, The World Ends With You _is_ awesome! Oh yeah, please review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.


	4. Chronicle 4: Tea and crackers

Me: Don't say it. Let's just go to the reviews.

Hobohunter: Oh they do, yes they do.

Master of the Boot: He sounded Russian to me, but thanks for the compliment.

Now let's begin.

* * *

Chronicle 4: Tea and crackers.

**I**t was 11:00pm when Claire heard the door to the house open; she raised her head alertly and saw someone walking through the hall to the bedroom. The door opened to reveal Leon, who had just got home and looked like hell.

"Leon," Claire began, noticing the frown on his face. "How did the meeting go?"

He didn't say anything at first; instead he walked over to the bed and sat on it, sighing heavily.

"Not well," He answered, lowering his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure how it happened. One minute it was fine and the next…"

He stopped right there, he seemed to be confused and troubled. Claire got up from her spot on the bed and sat next to him; she put her hand on his cheek and had her look at him.

"Tell me what happened," She asked, looking him in the eyes.

Leon paused and sighed, "Well, I don't know where to begin really. I was amazed I could even convince the President to let Angel see him, took me all day to get it to work. Well, he called my office around six and I told him the news, an hour later we were in the waiting room outside the office…"

* * *

3 hours ago…

_"The President will see you two now," the secretary announced, before disappearing behind the door._

_Leon and Angel stood up and approached the door to the office; they paused for a minute and entered the room. The two of them walked over to the middle of the Oval Office and stood in front of the desk, behind the desk was of course the President, next to him was his wife and on the other side were Ashley and Logan. The President cleared his throat and signaled for the two of them to sit, when they did he addressed the two of them._

_"Now… Angel was it? Mr. Kennedy has informed me that you have some valuable information, now I have done what is requested and halted the background check. So the information you're going to present to me today must be worth it."_

_Angel nodded and placed a briefcase on the table, "I understand sir."_

_He unlatched the locks and opened the metal case, he pulled out a yellow folder and cleared his throat, "I have information about an agent of the company Umbrella; I'm sure you know of the name Albert Wesker."_

_The President nodded, "Do know of his whereabouts?"_

_"No," Angel shook his head. "But what I'm about to show you is more important."_

_After that he opened the file and placed at on the desk for the President to see; the file held multiple photos of rotten corpses with white eyes and mutilated skin. The President drew his breath and placed down the photos, he looked back at Angel, clearly disgusted by the photos._

_"Why are you showing me this?" He asked._

_Angel pointed to one of the photos on the desk and said, "This one is from 1998, during the outbreak in Raccoon City."_

_He pointed to another photo and said; "This one was taken little under six days ago."_

_The President's eyes went wide and picked up the photo to have another look at it, Leon saw Logan crane his head to try and get better look at them, Ashley went a little pale tried to avoid looking at the photos. The President stared at the photo for a long time and looked at Angel._

_"How can I know that this photo is valid?" He asked._

_"We can have a team check them if it will satisfy you," Angel suggested._

_"I meant how do I know that the body in the picture is a victim of the virus?" He clarified._

_"Oh," Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, well if you look at the decaying bit on the cheek you'll notice a purplish substance. And one more thing; the eyes have no sign of pupils, even when someone is dead you would see the round orb of a pupil, zombies do not show these signs."_

_The President reexamined the photo and set it down, looking alert and attentive, "And you said this was taken a little under than six days ago?"_

_"Correct," Angel nodded. "I believe Albert Wesker is trying to recreate the G Virus, he has even increased the serum by adding Plagas DNA."_

_"Plagas?" The President asked._

_"It's what those people were infected with in Spain dad," Ashley piped up. "It's what they tried to infect me with."_

_"Infect…" The President looked at her alarmed. "Are you saying you've been infected?!"_

_"Sir," Leon interrupted, "Ashley and I removed the Plagas samples before we escaped, we've been checked over and there isn't anything left of them inside us."_

_"Yes," Angel nodded, "According to the research by a man named Luis Sera: the Plagas have weaknesses to intense light and heat. From what Leon told me, he used a surgery tool that was designed to use electricity. This is how they were removed from their bodies."_

_The President still looked alarmed at the thought of his daughter being infected, but he sat himself back down and collected his thoughts._

_"Do you have anything else to back up this claim?"_

_Angel pulled out another folder from his briefcase and pulled out some papers from the folder, he handed it to him and began to explain._

_"These folders are transfer requests from an unknown caller to request a Quarantine Team and transfer several victims to a 'quarantine location.'"_

_"How do these reports prove your theory?" The President asked._

_Angel took back the report and read off a line, "Request of transfer… multiple victims, human and creature; must be handled with extreme care for quarantine victims are dangerous and carry a disease that can be passed by biting."_

_Angel put down the report and said, "Have you ever heard of quarantine victims that are dangerous enough to warn them they could be infected when bitten? Not just the creatures, but humans too?"_

_The President sat there thoughtfully, Leon was hoping that the evidence Angel presented would be enough to convince him to take action. Finally the President came out of his thought process and said._

_"Would it be too much trouble to ask if you had an idea on this quarantine location?"_

_Angel nodded, "I have an idea on the quarantine location."_

_He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his briefcase and laid it over the table, it looked like a map of a heavily forested region. He picked up a pen from his desk, leaned forward, and drew a circle around a small square on the map._

_"This area here used to be the sight of an Umbrella testing zone, they have abandoned it for years, however, according to the Quarantine records this area is now used as a facility for quarantine cases," He explained. "This area also has a small piece of importance to Wesker."_

_"Wait a minute," Leon interrupted, examining the map. "Isn't this… the Arklay Mountains?!"_

_"Yes, this area is where Umbrella first tested their zombies. And not for from there… is Raccoon City, before it blew to smithereens," Angel added, sitting back in his chair._

_Leon examined the map and sure enough, Raccoon City was on the far right corner. He leaned back in his chair in shock, could Wesker have returned to the forest where it all began for him? The same forest where lured the S.T.A.R.S members in? Where he nearly killed Claire's older brother Chris? Unfortunately, that's what it seems, Leon thought grimly. I never thought I'd hear about those mountains ever again._

_"Mr. President," Angel began, drawing Leon out of his thoughts. "I have shown you the evidence needed to prove Wesker's plans; do you really need more to convince you?"_

_The President placed his hand on his chin, once again pulling himself in a thought process. Leon waited anxiously for him to answer, he could also see Ashley and Logan show the same signs, even Angel shifted a bit._

_"I have considered the evidence," The President said slowly. "And I have decided… to launch an investigation on these claims."_

_Leon breathed a sigh of relief; Angel looked relieved as well as the President stood from his chair._

_"Thank you for information," The President said, shaking Angel's hand. "We'll launch a team at the Quarantine Facility in the Arklay Mountains to investigate these claims."_

* * *

"I don't see how it went badly," Claire interrupted. "It looks like the claims are being investigated, how did it not end well?"

Leon looked at her and placed his head in his hands tiredly, "Well, it was going fine… until the President's cell phone rang…"

* * *

_Just as the President lowered his hand his cell phone began to ring, he picked it up and frowned._

_"Excuse me gentlemen I have to take this," He apologized, walking into the next room and shutting the door._

_"Leon you did it," Ashley congratulated, brushing the blonde bangs out of her face. "You were great back there."_

_"I didn't even do anything…" Leon frowned, "Angel was the one with the evidence."_

_"It is fine," Angel dismissed, picking up his briefcase. "As long as Wesker is being trailed by the government, I can be assured that his plans—,"_

_Suddenly the door opened and the President came back in, he looked frazzled, dare Leon suggest it, scared? He turned to Angel and cleared his throat._

_"I'm sorry Angel; I have decided to not investigate these claims."_

_Leon froze, did he hear him right? A few minutes ago he just said he would, what happened?_

_"Sir?" Angel asked in shock._

_"Father?" Ashley gasped._

_"You heard me, I have changed my mind," The President said tightly. "The evidence you have presented is not good enough for an official investigation."_

_"Dad!" Logan yelped, walking up to him. "I think what he showed is more than enough! How can you just say no?!"_

_"Logan, stay out of this," The President interrupted, "This has nothing to do with you or Ashley."_

_"Nothing to do—, you seemed to have forgotten who had to fight through hoards of monsters to get sis home!" Logan yelled indignantly, "This has everything to do with us!"_

_"Logan!" The President barked, "Leave. You and Ashley, go!"_

_Logan stepped back a bit before he and Ashley went into the waiting room, the President turned to Leon and Angel._

_"How dare you come into my office and give me lies," The President said to Angel._

_"And you!" He turned to Leon, "How dare you fill my children's heads with fears and false tales, and bringing him into this office was bad enough! It seems I have made a mistake on where your loyalties lie."_

_"You can't mean…" Leon began, fearing the worst._

_"Yes, get out of my office. I have no need for your services, you're fired!" He said, just as the Secret Service came in. "Gentlemen, escort them outside."_

_The men walked over to Angel and Leon to lead them out, but Angel just scoffed._

_"I'll show myself out, thank you," He said, walking out the door._

_Leon paused for a minute before following him out the door, confused and feeling betrayed._

* * *

"Oh, no…" Claire gasped, after Leon finished with his unemployment announcement.

"Didn't exactly end with us having tea and crackers," Leon added bitterly. "I've also been denied any contact with them; I can't get in touch with Ashley or Logan anymore."

"I'm sorry Leon."

Claire yelped and Leon turned to the door, Angel stood against the door, looking unfazed by the surprised yelp.

"How did you get in?" Leon asked befuddled.

"You have already invited me before, so I just came through the window," He explained calmly. "Anyway, I'm sorry I cost you your job."

Leon nodded, placing his hands on his chin, "Who did the President talk to? What made him change his mind?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was had something on him that was powerful enough to change his mind about something important," Angel said grimly, folding his arms. "What will you do now?"

Leon chuckled softly, "What will I do? Well, I'm out of a job and Wesker is planning to make a biological army. I think the answer would be obvious."

He stood up and faced Angel, "I guess we're going to have to stop Wesker ourselves."

Suddenly, Claire stood up and added, "By 'ourselves' you're including me right? And don't you dare say 'no' Kennedy, I'm just as dedicated to stopping Wesker as you are!"

Leon was frozen; she had beaten him to the punch. A sign that she knew him too well, he sighed before grinning.

"Then I guess I have no choice don't I?"

"Are you two sure about this?" Angel asked, looking at the two of them. "I don't want you to get killed over this."

"Trust me," Leon said, "If we don't do this people will die anyway, even us. So yeah, we're sure."

Angel looked at the two of them, when he first met them they were only trying to survive the zombies of Raccoon City. Now they were ready to take on a bigger task, to stop a madman from creating an army that will devastate everything. He lowered his arms and sighed, "Pack your things, we leave before dawn."

* * *

Me: That's it, reviewing would be awesome. Please do.

The Unknown Knight: You're pathetic.

Me: I know…


	5. Chronicle 5: A Soldier

All right everybody listen up, Hobohunter has kidnapped Dean, this story cannot go on without him. So we're waging a war on Hobohunter, Unknown Knight will take care of the review replies.

Unknown Knight: I will?! Don't leave me here Michael! Michael!! (looks at crowd) Hi, I guess I'm review repling...(sighs).

**USweasilgirl**: I dunno, Michael made the story not me...oh wait, I also made it too... can't tell you anyway.

**Hobohunter**: Yes Wesker is in trouble, or maybe he's not, the guy slips out of danger so many times it's not even funny.

**Master of the Boot**: I'm sure Michael would say you're welcome, and as for the mutant army... if that is unleashed then the world is screwed.

**Faermage-KH Junkie**: I'ms sure she would...so how come we haven't heard anything yet, I'm not Michael, I'm not kind at all! Where is she!?

Unknown Knight: All right let's start already.

* * *

Chronicle 5: A soldier

"**L**ast stop, everybody out," The bus driver announced, opening the doors and letting everybody out.

Jill Valentine stepped out of the bus and proceeded down the sidewalk, pushing past the crowd of people going in the opposite direction. New York was massive, noisy, and crowded. She had a hard time believing _he_ lived here. She was only here on business when she found out an old friend of hers lived here, _hard to believe, _she thought, _he wasn't a fan of big, crowded, overpopulated cities._

She walked down the street for awhile until she stopped in front of an old brick building. The bricks were faded and peeled, there was trash littered in the front, and the gutters look damaged too. If it was hard to imagine it before, it was now near impossible. But if the address was right then this indeed was the place, she walked up the steps and approached the front door. She held her hand up to knock on it, but she hesitated, what can you say to a man who you haven't seen in a few years? _Probably 'hello' or 'surprise'?_ She thought, but there was no turning back, she held her hand up and knocked on the door. However, when her hand made contact with the door it pushed open, the door was unlocked and wide open. She paused, should she go right on in? _It'll be okay, I'll just explain that the door was left open, _Jill thought as she stepped inside the house.

"Hello?" She called out; she shut the door behind her and stepped into the living room.

The living room was small and cramped; it had a couch, a TV, and a table or two, that was it. She inwardly cringed on how unkempt the place was, before walking through the living room and into the kitchen. Which was not any better than the living room; dishes were piled high in the sink, unwashed and filthy. Dust plagued the counter tops, there were cleaning supplies out, but looked like they were never used. _I'd hate to see the other rooms; _she shuddered as she moved through the kitchen and approached a door on the far end. When she opened the door she was in shock, it was probably the neatest room in the house; it looked like a personal gym. It had weight lifting, a tread mill, you name it!

Jill stepped into the room and over to the end of the room where there were pictures framed on the wall, she examined them and saw it was pictures of his time with her. It was everything from before Spencer Mansion to after Raccoon City's destruction; she smiled at the memories and picked up one of the frames and examined it closely.

"Normally I don't let girls into this room."

Jill yelped and nearly dropped the frame, she juggled it for awhile until she caught it and put it back on the wall. She looked over to the doorway and smiled at the person in the doorway.

"Hello Chris."

Chris Redfield stood at doorway, his normally slicked back hair was loose and his bangs almost touched his eyes. He wore a red shirt with a white logo on it, a pair of blue shorts that stopped just above his knees and his face had a five o'clock shadow on it. Jill also saw something else in his eyes, it was pain… pain and suffering. It puzzled to her to why he would be bearing that, even though his face said otherwise.

"Jill…" He said, leaning against the doorway.

He saw her brown hair was slightly longer, it just started to touch the tip of her shoulders. She also dressed more causal, normally he was used to her in her combat suit or even a snowsuit, but she was wearing a blue shirt and shorts, she had a sash tied around waist that stopped just around her knees. But otherwise, she hadn't changed at all over the years, still just as beautiful as he remembered. There was a small awkward silence in which she walked over to a set of barbells and regarded them.

"I see you've been keeping in shape," she noted. Chris crossed over to where she was and sat on one of the benches.

"Thanks," He nodded, giving her a once over before speaking. "I see you have too."

Jill held back a blush and Chris got up, "I'm sorry, do you want a drink? I have lemonade, beer, and water."

"Water is fine," She answered, walking into the kitchen.

Chris followed shortly, opening his fridge and pouring her a drink of water from a pitcher. Jill took the cup and was hesitant at first, was it even safe?

Chris saw her hesitation and chuckled, "It's clean if you're wondering."

Jill laughed nervously and sipped the water, Chris poured himself some lemonade and they sat at the kitchen table. Another awkward silence ensued until one of them decided to speak.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Chris asked.

Jill sighed and set her cup down, "I was here on a business trip when I saw your name on my directory. I looked your address up and came down here."

"Really?" Chris asked, interested now. "What are you doing nowadays?"

Jill hesitated, she didn't know how to tell him and was a little embarrassed to say. She bit her lower lip and looked at her feet, "You'll laugh…"

"No I won't," Chris assured. "What do you do?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, I would never laugh at you," Chris said seriously, it caught her off guard and she nearly forgot what she was about to say.

"I…" She cleared her throat and tried again, "I'm… an insurance saleswoman."

Chris didn't laugh as he promised, but he did raise his eyebrow slightly, "An insurance saleswoman? Really?"

Jill nodded and took a drink of water, she felt warm and embarrassed as she felt his eyes bore onto her as he regarded her behavior.

Finally he interrupted the silence that befell them, "Okay, so, you're an insurance saleswoman. So what? I don't have a great job myself…"

She didn't look reassured and he frowned, "I work at the Central Park zoo… I'm their mascot."

Jill had to refrain from laughing; it would have been rude since he didn't. However, he smiled slightly and said, "Go ahead, it's funny really. You thought you had a bad job?"

She burst into giggle fits and Chris found himself laughing with her, he hadn't spent time with her like this ever since they succeeded in halting the Talos project in Russia. He also found himself wondering why they drifted apart, they just lost touch with each other, and they also didn't exactly leave on a good note either.

"Well, we're both in the same hole then," Jill said, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, we are," he replied. "It's not the first hole we dug ourselves into though."

"That's true… say have you heard from Sam at all?" Jill asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sam?" Chris asked, having a small lapse of memory.

"Winchester, Sam Winchester?" She reminded him, "The last time I spoke to him was before we went to Russia…"

"Oh right, Sam," Chris chuckled. "No, I haven't, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask him if you two were still trying to find Wesker," She said darkly, sipping her water.

Chris flinched, now he remembered why they lost touch. He wanted to find Wesker and bring him in, she wanted to lead a normal life after they took down Umbrella, and they just… drifted apart. He refrained from a groan or anything of the sort, he took a drink of his lemonade before speaking.

"…No, we aren't," He said. "I gave up on trying finding him; my sister told me Leon had the government keep an eye out for anything. Other than that, I'm done looking for him."

"Are you really?" Jill asked, looking at him with those piercing eyes.

"Yes," He answered, feeling his gut twist when he did.

"Good," She answered, her eyes softening. "That's good, because we did we set out to do. Take down Umbrella, it took awhile but we did it."

"Yes we did," He smiled, remembering the look on her face when she heard that the nightmare was over.

They sat there for the next few hours, just talking to each other. Before they knew it, the clock had read 4:00pm and Jill had to leave. They walked up to the front door and she was heading for the bus stop until Chris made a decision, he ran after her and made it just before she was on the bus.

"Do… do you want to get dinner together sometime?" He asked, one hand behind his head, rubbing it nervously.

Jill looked surprised, after all the time they were talking he waited until now to ask? She thought about it, she really did enjoy talking to him and would love to do it again.

"I'm free tonight, if that's okay…"

"No, no, tonight's perfect, say… 7?" Chris grinned. "I know a nice restaurant, do you still like Italian?"

"Yes," She answered, pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it. "This is the hotel I'm staying at. I'll meet you outside the entrance."

"Okay," Chris nodded, taking the piece of paper and slipping it in his pocket. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then," She said, getting on the bus and watching him return to his house. _I'll look forward to it…_

* * *

Chris walked inside the house and shut the door behind him, he hated lying to her… he really did. But he knew she would never give him a second thought if she knew what he was doing, and he didn't want to leave on a bad note, again. He was only _now_ starting to clean the dishes when his cell phone rang; he picked it up and looked at the caller id and opened the phone.

"Sam," He said, speaking into the phone.

"Hey Chris," Sam said, his voice clear over the roar of the Impala.

"Did you find Billy Coen?" Chris asked, getting right to the subject.

"Yeah we found him; he's been shot so we're getting him medical help. But you were right, Wesker was after him, for what reason I don't know," Sam explained gravely. "Maybe it has something to do with the possible B.O.W. they're working on?"

"Maybe…" Chris wondered, "All right listen to me, Billy is a wanted fugitive, it would be too risky bringing him to a hospital. But I have an idea, do you remember Rebecca Chambers?"

"The Bravo Team member? Yeah, I remember her, she was a medic officer right?" Sam asked.

"She's a doctor now, she works at a hospital in the town ahead of where you are now," Chris explained. "Go to her and tell her I sent you guys, she should remember you Sam."

"Okay, I can do that," He answered. "I hope we can get there in time…"

Chris sighed as he put away a dish into the cupboard, "I spoke to Jill today."

There was a startled exchange on Sam's behalf, "Oh really? How is she?"

"She's good… she asked about if we were trying to stop Wesker."

"What did you tell her?"

Chris wiped his free hand with a cloth and sighed into the phone, "I told her we stopped trying."

"Chris, I think—,"

"Never mind that," He cut him off. "Get Billy to Rebecca, she'll help you two. We got to hurry; I don't want anyone else to die—,"

Chris stopped, those last few words brought up an old memory that he buried a long time ago…

* * *

"_Chris, look out!" Sam shouted, firing off two shots from his guns, killing a snake that was going to bite him._

"_Thanks!" Chris shouted, killing a zombie that was heading his way._

"_Come on, we have to move," Jill said, stabbing the head of a zombie with her knife._

_The three of them ran down the deck outside the Spencer Mansion, the noises of the night made them jump and tense their trigger fingers. Halfway down the hall they heard distinct growling and groaning, Sam looked behind him and saw three Cerberuses were heading his way._

"_Shit!" Sam swore, firing his guns at the monsters._

"_Hang on!" Jill yelled, as she and Chris turned to help him when they heard moaning from behind them. They turned around and saw a zombie lumbering towards them, but who the zombie was made them gasp._

"_Forrest!" Chris cried, horrified that their fellow team member is now a zombie._

"_No… not like this!" Jill said, grief filling her voice._

_Forrest gave out a moan and lumbered for them, he wasn't their teammate anymore. Jill and Chris raised their pistols to fire, but a yell for help caught their attention. Sam managed to kill the three dogs, but more were coming his way and he was having a little trouble. Chris ran up to him and let off a few shots at the dogs, Jill turned around to face the lumbering zombie as it was coming to her._

"_Jill, shoot!" Chris called, watching as his ex teammate walk towards her._

_However she hesitated, her gun was pointing at him but she couldn't fire, she was freezing up._

"_Jill!" Chris cried, turning his gun and pulling the trigger, the zombie fell to the ground with one hit to the head. Then he and Sam finished off the remaining dogs and walked to where Jill was. _

_Chris stood over Forrest's dead corpse and sighed, "Goodbye Forrest, I'll miss our target practice sessions…"_

"_Chris…" Jill called weakly, slowly walking up to him and throwing her arms around his waist, holding him close to her._

_Sam looked at the two of them and looked the other way, not wanting to intrude on them. Chris wrapped his arms around her too, letting her to release the emotions she had been feeling since they entered the mansion. Then, to his surprise she pulled away from him and looked at the two of them, her face didn't show sadness or pain, it showed like a woman who was ready to fight. _

"_Come on, there could be other survivors," She said, checking her pistol before setting down the path._

"_What was that about?" Sam asked, watching her walk down the hall._

_Chris loaded his weapon and he and Sam walked after her, he looked at him and said, "She was saying goodbye…"_

* * *

"Chris? Chris!" Sam called, pulling Chris out of his memory.

"I'm still here," He said, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I leave it up to you. Get Billy to safety."

Chris hung up the phone and placed both of his hands on the kitchen counter, leaning forward and sighing. _I'm a soldier of war… _he thought, _in a war against Wesker. I'll stop him and his plans, because… I don't want to say 'goodbye' anymore._

* * *

Unknown Knight: That's it, no complaining already. And...oh hey Michael what happened?

You don't want to know...

Unknown Knight: ...Okay... anyway, reveiw please because you just read this chapter, you're right here, and the reveiw button is at the bottom left, so review!!

Please forgive Unknown Knight, he's just a little mad cause he didn't have his coffee.

Unknown Knight: Shut up you got beat by a girl!

I.did.not!

Unknown Knight: Did too.

SHUT UP!


	6. Chronicle 6: A bullet to my heart

Michael:……………Don't say it.

Unknown Knight: Say what? That you're REALLY overdue on—

Michael: DON'T SAY IT!

Unknown Knight: Let's just reply to those overdue reviews.

Michael: GRAHHHHH!

**Hobohunter:** Okay, let him go, we need him for this chapter.

**USWeasilgirl****: **Consider this chapter an answer.

**Faermage-KH Junkie: **Damn those shadows…

Michael: All right, here is the chapter.

* * *

Chronicle 6: A bullet to my heart

"**D**octor Chambers to first floor, Doctor Chambers to first floor," The intercom crackled.

Rebecca looked up from her notes and sighed, she brushed her long hair out of her eyes and it fell past her shoulders. She stood up, walked out of her office and down the hall. There she stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened up and a man was already in it, they exchanged smiles and she pressed the button to the first floor.

"Hello Wager," Rebecca said to the young man next to her.

"Hello Doctor Chambers," He replied. "Today's my first day here, I'm a little nervous…."

"Understandable," Rebecca nodded, "It's always hard the first day, just remember what you were taught and you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry ma'am," The young man interrupted. "I'm a little curious, those military tags around your neck, whose were they?"

Rebecca put her hand on the tags around her neck, she caressed the rectangular tags with her finger and sighed.

"They were Billy Coen's, he's dead though," She lied, knowing full well the man who these tags belonged to was alive… or she hoped anyway.

"Billy Coen? I've never heard of him…" The young man frowned.

"He was a marine," Rebecca smiled, "A good one too…. until he was sentenced for the murder of 23 people."

"Damn…" The young man swore, "What a bastard."

"Don't call him that!" Rebecca snapped, covering her mouth when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—,"

"No it's okay," He reassured, "I probably shouldn't have even opened my mouth, how did you know Billy Coen though?"

"I was a member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team," Rebecca explained. "On our first mission I found his file and saw he had escaped, he died in the woods though…"

"Oh…" He said, in a tone that would hint disappointment.

"What? I answered your question…" She grumbled.

"It's just… they way you talk about him, it's as though you knew him personally," The young man sighed.

Rebecca flinched, she slipped a bit too much on how much she thought about Billy. It has been many years since they met on Ecliptic Express, she wondered if he was okay, she wondered if he thought of her. _Probably not,_ She thought. _I was a new recruit, only 18… to him I was probably just an annoying brat who needed someone to hold on to._

The elevator doors finally opened and Rebecca hurried out, she walked over to the front desk and approached the woman behind the counter. The woman looked up and handed her a clipboard and pen.

"You need to sign the report on the car accident patient that came here last week, and also—,"

"Help! Somebody!"

Rebecca turned over to the door to see a tall man who had dark brown hair run in, he had small flecks of blood on his jacket and he was panting heavily, there was something about him that was familiar…

"I have a gunshot victim, I need to see Doctor Rebecca Chambers, it's urgent!" The man shouted.

"I'm Doctor Chambers," Rebecca answered, running up to him. "What is it, what's wrong?!"

"Chris Redfield sent me," The man whispered, a sudden calmness overtook him.

Then it hit her, she knew this man. It had been several years but she recognized him, she just couldn't believe it was him.

"Sam?! Sam is that you?" Rebecca gasped.

"Yeah it's me, I need your help: someone's been shot and Chris told me he needed _you_ to take care of him."

"M-me? Who—,"

Just then the door burst open and a man with short light brown hair walked in supporting a man with a bleeding shoulder.

"Look I hate to interrupt, but I have a guy who's shoulder is bleeding, could you just get the bullet out already?!"

Rebecca looked at Dean and turned to the man he was supporting… and dropped her clipboard.

"Billy?" She gasped, who lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"H-hey Rebecca… been awhile," He said weakly, grunting from the pain in his shoulder.

When Rebecca saw the blood from his shoulder she had to get over her shock (and worry) and focus, she called out for a gurney and helped Dean put Billy on it. More doctors arrived as the hospital staff pushed the gurney down the hall towards an operation room.

"I need a team of surgeons on the floor stat!" Rebecca ordered to the nurse, who immediately began to page a surgeon.

They had approached the surgeon ward and was about to enter the doors when a surgeon stopped her, "Hold on Doctor Chambers, we'll take it from here."

"But I—," She began, but it was no use trying to argue with someone who was more experienced than her. "All right, I'll leave it to you."

The surgeon nodded and walked right into the room, leaving her to stand there, feeling useless when she thought of him when he really needed her. She lowered her head and walked back into the waiting room with Sam.

"They're going to operate on him," She stated, sitting in the chair nearest to her.

"Glad we got here in time then," Sam sighed, sitting down across from her.

"How did you find him anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"…It's a long story," Sam sighed, rubbing his hand through his dark brown hair. "And I'm a little tired…"

"Okay," She frowned.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, they were both tired and just needed a minute to breathe. Finally, Sam looked at her and chuckled quietly, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, amused by his behavior.

"Oh nothing… you look older," He said.

"Of course, it's been awhile since we last saw each other," Rebecca rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Your hair has gotten longer too, a lot longer," Sam laughed. "Didn't you have this short haircut? I nearly thought you were a guy."

"Hey, I liked that hair cut," She giggled, the two of them smiling at the comments.

Then the side doors opened and Dean stepped in, holding a coffee mug. He saw the two of them giggling and cleared his throat, causing the two to jump at his presence.

"So…" Dean looked at the two of them. "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Did you know her, or did you _know_ her?" Dean smirked, causing Sam to scoff.

"No Dean," He said as his brother sat down.

"Yeah okay, sure… I mean it's either her or that Jill—," Dean began, interrupted when Sam punched his shoulder.

"Dean, shut up," He growled.

"Fine okay… ow," said Dean, rubbing his shoulder.

Sam sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I see… find out who took him and hunt them down," Wesker ordered, shutting his cell phone and reopening it, dialing another number.

"Ah, Ada," Wesker spoke into the phone, "How did your talk with the President go? Did you stop Kennedy and Angelus— oh, sorry Ms. Wong, _Angel,_ from alerting the President?"

Wesker paused as Ada gave him the details of her mission, he smiled evilly when she finished with Kennedy's unemployment.

"Thank you Ms. Wong, I actually have another mission for you: you see we can't be positive that the President will follow _our_ agenda, so we might need to persuade him, his daughter; Ashley Graham, kill her. Let it be a warning to him of what will happen to him and his family."

Wesker hung up the phone before he would hear the latest protest from her, he looked back at the video screen, replaying the little meeting that happened at the White House. _You're quick Angelus I'll give you that, but even if you are truly undead it won't matter. Not even you can stop what's coming, oh yes, you too Mr. Kennedy. _He thought, pulling a detailed file and looking through it. _And whoever it was who snatched Mr. Coen from my hands will also pay… they'll pay very dearly._

* * *

Michael: That's it.

Unknown Knight: Yep, kinda pathetic huh, how long it took for him to copy/paste his completed work onto—

Michael: ENOUUUGHHHHHH!


	7. Chronicle 7: The veil of darkness

Michael: Say it!

Unknown Knight:…Yes, you updated quicker than last time.

Michael: Hah! In your face!

Unknown Knight: No bragging, now, let's get to the review replies.

**Hobohunter:** Thank you, we need Dean for this chapter. (Dean fan girls begin screaming.) Oh come on! Stop screaming! He's just a guy!

**USWeasilgirl: **How about now?

**Faermage-KH Junkie:** Faer my friend, let me introduce you to follow writer and Dean fan girl **Hobohunter. **I think you two would have a lot in common.

Unknown Knight: That's it.

Michael: Yes, now, shall we begin?

* * *

Chronicle 7: The veil of darkness

**A**shley slammed the door of her room and flung herself on the bed and onto her stuffed animals, her fingers clawed at the blankets and growls of frustration came from her mouth every minute or so. To put it short, she was furious. How could her father do that? How could he fire Leon? After all he did for them, after he saved her in Spain, how could he just cast him aside? She heard someone knocking at her door and sighed testily.

"Go away!" She yelled, thinking it was her father.

"So you don't want to know what's going on with Leon?" A voice called out from behind the door.

The moment she heard that Ashley bolted towards the door, pushing aside the drapes the hung over her bed and opened it, Logan stood there wearing his usual tracksuit and jeans and a smirk on his face. He immediately walked in and sat down on the chair on the far side of her room as Ashley closed her bedroom door and walked over to him.

"So, what have you heard from Leon?" She asked, watching him lean back in her favorite chair.

"Nothing," Logan sighed, "I only said I did so you would let me in."

Ashley's eyes widened, she was furious all over again. She crossed her arms and sat on her bed. Glaring at Logan as they both sat there.

"Why did you want in?" She asked, still glaring at him.

"Something is wrong with dad, besides that he just fired the best agent we have," Logan frowned, pulling out a cell phone. "I stole this from dad."

"Dad's cell phone?!" She said, looking at it incredulously. "How did you…"

"Don't ask," He sighed, "Point being, dad got a call from someone who we both would recognize."

He pressed a button on the phone and put it to her ear, there was a short silence before a voice spoke.

"_Hello Mr. President,"_ a sly, low, feminine voice spoke, causing Ashley to jump.

"I know! It's Ada Wong, now shh!" Logan hushed, wanting her to hear the rest of the conversation.

"_What do you want?"_ A male voice asked gruffly, causing Ashley to flinch, _that's definitely dad…_

"_So blunt…"_ Ada replied, _"It's a wonder how you ever became the President."_

"_What do you want?"_ The male voice repeated, causing a small silence before Ada spoke.

"_I've noticed you're having a little meeting with Mr. Kennedy and his little friend, about our dear friend Wesker?"_

"_How did you—,"_ The male voice gasped.

"_I have my ways,"_ Ada cut him off. _"But unfortunately for you, Wesker does not want you interfering with his plans. So I'm afraid you're going to have to change your previous answer to 'no'."_

"_If I refuse?"_ The President asked testily, _"What will Wesker do then?"_

"_Oh, the first thing he would do… is go to the safe deposit box over at the bank in Tennessee and give its contents to the press."_

Ashley looked at Logan, who didn't seem to have an answer for her as Ada continued, _"The second thing he would do is pay a visit to your wonderful family, I haven't seen Logan and Ashley for awhile and I'm sure they would be thrilled to see me again… wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Y-you wouldn't be able to get past the Secret Service, I—,"_

"_Mr. President please, I was able to hear a top secret meeting in your office at the late hours of the night, I highly doubt the Secret Service could even find me. Well, I'll leave you to make the right decision."_

There was a short click and the conversation ended, Logan picked up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. Ashley was in shock, her mouth opened once or twice but no sounds came out. Luckily, Logan had a bit to say.

"I know, I'm appalled too, but sitting here with our mouths open won't change anything. We need to tell this to Leon," He said, standing up. "I'm afraid I don't know his cell, but maybe I can get Hunnigan to spill the number."

With that Logan walked out of the door and out of her room, Ashley lay on her back and stared at her burgundy ceiling. Hopefully Logan would get Leon's number and they could tell him about the conversation in time. But as she thought about it she realized something and shot up, she may not have known Leon's cell number, but she knew who did. She pulled out her own and scrolled through the caller list and pressed the number she was looking for, after a few rings the phone answered and someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Dean, it's me," Ashley sighed in relief.

"_Ashley?"_ Dean asked, he sounded tired, _"What's up, why are you calling?"_

"Listen, you have Leon's cell number right?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"…_Yes, but why do you want it?"_ Dean asked while chuckling, _"Am I too boring for you or something?"_

"It's not that smart ass," She growled, "It's important, please give me the number."

"_Okay,"_ Dean sighed, he wasn't in an arguing mood, _"Okay, the number is—,"_

Suddenly there was a bang coming from outside of Ashley's room, the sound was so loud she nearly dropped the phone. She stood up and stared at her door, her heart racing as she heard odd noises outside.

"_Ashley? What was that?"_ Dean asked, apparently he heard the loud bang.

Ashley took a deep breath and spoke into the phone, "I, um, I—,"

Just then the door flew open and Logan ran in, holding a pistol and blood stains on his shirt, he slammed the door and ran over to Ashley.

"They're dead! The guards are dead, she killed them!" Logan panted, holding his pistol to the door.

"_Ashley! What's going on?! Who's dead?!"_ Dean demanded, his voice had a hint of worry in it.

Ashley tried to catch her breath and managed to say, "D-Dean, I think—,"

Then the door flew open again, Logan pushed Ashley to the ground as he leaped to his left and fired two shots. In the confusion Ashley dropped her cell and it slammed shut, she looked up and saw Logan firing off a few shots, he rolled over to her and crouched next to her. He was out of breath and he looked a little afraid.

"It's Ada Wong!" He yelled, causing Ashley to feel her chest go cold. "She's outside the door, she— there!"

He raised his pistol and fired off two more shots, then ducking as bullets slammed into the wall behind them.

"We're pinned," Logan growled, checking the pistol. "And I'm running out of ammo."

"Come on Logan," A sly feminine voice called from the doorway. "I just want to talk to your sister."

Ashley felt her face drain of blood and stole a glance to see Ada aiming a TMP into the room, Logan got on the floor and fired from underneath the bed, forcing Ada to retreat out into the hall.

"Ashley, do you still have the Taser dad gave you?" Logan asked, looking out to make sure Ada wasn't coming back.

"Y-yeah, underneath my pillow," She gasped, reaching out and grabbing the small black device.

"Good, now—, wait, you kept it under your pillow?" Logan asked, currently forgetting the situation.

"It's a safety precaution!" She growled, "Now what do you want with it?!"

"Give it to me," He said, taking the Taser and waiting for a minute.

Then just as Ada reappeared in the doorway he pressed the button and the Taser shot out and nailed her leg, she cried out and dropped her TMP as the volts of electricity numbed her leg. Logan grabbed Ashley's hand and they ran for the door, he grabbed the TMP and led her down the hall.

"We need to get out of here, it's not safe!" Logan shouted, checking how much ammo the TMP had left.

"What about dad?!" Ashley asked, looking around warily as if Ada would jump out at any minute.

"Dad is currently in Umbrella's pocket," Logan growled, holding the TMP, ready to shoot any threat that comes for them, "And didn't you hear Ada? She's trying to kill _you_, not Dad or me, you. So forgive me if I'm still trying to save you again…"

Ashley tried to think of something to counter it, but no words came out. Logan and Ashley made their way to the closest exits, however as the two of them rounded the corner they came face to face with two men in a tactical suit, gas masks and Sub-machine guns.

"There's Ashley Graham, kill her!" The men shouted, aiming their guns at her.

None of them had the chance, Logan had already squeezed the trigger of the TMP and shot the two men. When the two men fell to the floor the back doors opened up and three more men ran in, firing their guns at the two of them. Logan quickly led Ashley down the hall as the bullets slammed into the nearby walls.

Unfortunately, the hall they ran down was a dead end, they looked back down the hall and heard the three men running towards them.

"We're trapped…" Ashley whimpered, backing up to the wall.

Logan held his TMP up, ready to fire the moment those men came into sight. But as he was peering down the hall he saw double doors on the far side of the hall, he looked at Ashley and pointed towards the door. She looked at it and back at him, they had no choice at this moment. The men would be upon them very soon and she would be killed, Logan too for shooting the other men. So they took a deep breath and ran back down the hall, just as they approached the middle of the hall bullets rang out from the right side. Logan and Ashley quickened their pace and ran for the double doors, they pushed them open and ran into the oval office. Logan shot off some shots with the TMP and slammed the doors shut, they ran to the back of the room and got behind some of the furniture. Within a few seconds the door burst open and more gas masked mercenaries ran in, Logan kept on firing with the TMP and the mercenaries dropped like flies. As he finished the last batch of mercenaries the door flew open and a small round device rolled in, then there was a flash of bright light and Logan and Ashley screamed. When the light faded Ada came in, her pistol and silencer in hand, _I thought I hit her with the Taser!_ Logan thought as he tried to shoot her, but she swiftly kicked him and he slammed into the desk. Ada smirked and pointed at her leg, there was a black-like materiel around the area where he hit her. It blocked the most of the effects of the Taser, Ada proved it by walking up to Ashley, who had backed up in a corner and raised her pistol.

"Sorry Miss Graham, it's just business," Ada said, her finger started to squeeze the trigger.

Just then a window shattered and a man with a black trenchcoat landed in the room, Ada raised her gun to shoot him but the man knocked it out of her hand and kicked her. She sailed across the room and out of the double doors, landing on her back and yelling out as she skidded on the carpet.

She slowly stood up and growled out the man's name, "Angel…"

Angel started walking toward her as Ashley helped Logan up, Ada flipped back on her feet on brandished a long knife. She ran for him and leaped in the air, thrusting the knife downwards toward his chest. Angel sidestepped the attack and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, and pinning her to the wall. She struggled a bit before she pushed him back and ran up the wall, flipping over his head. As she landed behind him she thrust the knife for the back of his head, however he caught her fist and wrenched the knife from her. Ada stepped back and was about to run down the hall, until Leon slammed his fist to the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry about that," Leon said, walking up to Ashley and Logan.

"Leon!" Ashley ran over and hugged him, "How did you…"

Leon grinned and reached his hand to her hair… and pulled out a small blinking device from her headband. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a listening device.

"I planted this on you when your father fired me," He explained, "Just in case something went wrong."

Ashley stared at the device and back at Leon and sighed, "Normally I would be furious, but I'm not exactly complaining right now."

"And you shouldn't be," Angel's calming voice called out from the hall, "Because it would have been a shame to save someone who was ungrateful."

"Leon, listen about my dad…" Logan began, however Leon raised his hand and silenced him.

"We know," He said, smirking at their incredulous looks, "The 'bug' in her ear is a _listening_ bug. We heard your conversation, that's how we knew Ada was coming."

The door to the oval office opened and Claire stepped in, holding a canvas bag of sorts.

"I found this… in a bedroom down the hall," She explained, setting the bag on the ground, the zipper was unzipped to reveal a stockpile of guns.

"Hey those are mine!" Logan shouted, picking up the bag and glaring at Claire.

"How did you get those into our house?!" Ashley yelped, looking at the bag.

"It was hard, but not too difficult," Logan grinned, pulling out his favorite custom equipped TMP. "I got these from that stranger with the Australian accent in Spain."

"I remember," Leon grinned, recalling how many foes Logan mowed with that gun.

"So, that's Ada Wong…" Claire frowned at the unconscious Asian spy, "Can't I just kill her?"

"No," Leon said tersely, "She's a message for Wesker. The message being: 'we're one step ahead of him.' Come on, let's go."

Leon, Claire, and Angel were about to walk out of the front door when Ashley and Logan ran in front of them.

"Hey, what about us!?" Logan said, "We were just attacked by Ada, what makes you think they won't attack again?"

Angel looked at Logan and sighed, "Ada can be taken into custody and—,"

"And what, escape?" Ashley cut him off, "From what I've been told, she has a knack for getting away."

"Yes but—,"

"So leaving us here is just making us an open target for Wesker," Logan interrupted.

"I understand, however—,"

"Because of this I have decided to go with you guys," Logan crossed his arms.

"Well, wait, what?" Angel stuttered, looking back at Logan, "Go with us? You can't go with us."

"Why the hell not?" Logan said, "I know how to use a gun, I can help you."

"You're only seventeen," Angel said, "I won't put you or your sister in danger."

"I'm already in danger!" Ashley shouted, "I've got a black mark on me, this Wesker guy won't stop until I'm dead!"

"Angel…" Claire began, "Maybe they should go with us."

"What?!" Angel and Leon said simultaneously, causing all three of them to jump.

"Logan can use a gun," Claire explained, "And Ashley is currently being targeted by Wesker. I think they'll be safer with us."

"Claire," Leon began, "They'll be in even more danger if they're with us."

"But at least we can protect them if trouble does come," Claire scoffed.

Leon opened his mouth multiple times, trying to say something but no words came out. Finally he found something to bring up, "Ashley has no experience with a gun, the zombies or Wesker's men will kill her on the spot."

"I'll teach her," Claire offered, walking over to Ashley. "Chris taught me how to fire one better after we escaped from Rockford Island, I'll teach her."

Ashley felt unworthy of someone defending her like that, she shifted uncomfortably and tried to say something to help, but no words came. Just then they heard shouting and turned around, two men in gas masks rounded the corner and saw the five of them. Leon lifted his pistol and shot the first gunman in the head, Angel drew a gun that had a red curved handle, a long thick silver barrel and a small curved blade at the bottom of the handle and killed the other gunman. Just as the second one hit the ground more shouting was heard and rapid footsteps followed, the five of them looked at each other and tore down the opposite way like mad. They made their way quickly down the hall and outside where two vehicles were on the steps, one was a utility van and the other was hoodless and black.

"You're kidding me," Logan scoffed, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Angel's car. "You drive a Plymouth GTX? Dude, that's like a 60's vehicle."

"70's," Angel corrected, "And because of your crack about my car, you get to go in the van with Leon and Claire."

"What about Ashley?" Logan asked, putting his bag of guns in the van.

"She's with me," Angel answered, getting in the driver's seat.

Logan narrowed his eyes as Ashley walked up the passenger seat of his car, giving Logan a gloating smile as the two of them drove off. Logan gave a growl as he buckled his seatbelt in the van, _I'm never going to hear the end of this…_

* * *

Michael: That's it.

Unknown Knight: Yes it is… hey, where did Dean go?

Michael: What? (A bunch of Dean fan girls carry him away.) Oh no, not again. Hey, you readers, review please while we go on another rescue mission.

Unknown Knight: No flamers. Now, let's save Dean…again.


	8. Chronicle 8: White wine, Red blood

Michael: I just saw the Degeneration movie, awesome! Leon has never looked cooler, and Claire...well, is Claire, the tough chick she is. Although i can imagine LeonxClaire fans are going insane over Angela Miller... heheh, that would be interesting to see...

Unknown Knight: Anyway, here's the reveiws.

**Hobohunter: **I hate it when she does that...

**USWeasilgirl:** Erm... the secret of life is... whatever we make it to be...?

Unknown Knight: Now for chapter 8...

* * *

Chronicle 8: White wine, red blood.

_**O**__h shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I'm doing this… whoa, whoa, calm down a bit Redfield, you faced worse things than this. I mean it's just dinner… with a stunning goddess, damn, I did it again._

Chris tried to keep his cool as he and Jill waited to be seated, he had pulled out one of his nicer dress suits and found a black tie to wear. Jill had picked a stunning midnight dress that had straps on her shoulders and stopped right at her ankles, she also fixed up her hair and some makeup was applied to her face. The thought of Jill wearing makeup was a little odd to him, but then again, S.T.A.R.S. and the Anti B.O.W. army weren't some country club. The suit made him feel like he was choking so he tugged at his collar.

"My, my, is the great Chris Redfield nervous?" Jill teased, a sly smile on her face. "Here, you look out of place with the collar loose."

As she reached over and straightened the collar, Chris used all of his willpower to make sure he didn't do something really stupid. Thankfully the waiter called and told them their table was ready, the two of them walked over to the table and Chris pulled the chair for her.

"Thank you," Jill said, pulling her menu out. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Me too," Chris chuckled, pulling his menu out… and frowning at the lack of selection. "Oh… I guess we're having soup."

"Let's get lots of bread sticks," Jill suggested, he couldn't help but grin at that.

They placed down their menus and ordered their dinner (the waiter's eyes nearly popped when they mentioned a lot of bread), ordered some wine and tried to think of a conversation to start. They weren't doing so well.

"So… um…how's your father?" He asked, trying desperately to start something.

"He's fine," She answered, "His job makes him a busy man I'm afraid."

"Right of course…" Chris frowned. "What does he do again?"

"He's an engineer remember?" she smirked, taking a sip of her water.

"Right…right I knew that," he frowned, this wasn't going as he intended.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed for awhile, and then to his luck a waiter came by holding trays of soup, he set one in front of Jill and one in front of Chris.

"Wow that was fast…" he wondered aloud, "We only just ordered five minutes ago."

The waiter looked at Chris and stared at him for awhile before cracking an odd grin, before he knew it the waiter was reaching for something in his jacket. But he was faster, he whipped out a handgun just as the waiter was in the middle of pulling his and shot him. The bullet hit the waiter's shoulder and he stumbled back, Jill let out a brief shriek and looked back and forth between them.

"Chris! What…?"

"Eeheheheh," the waiter started laughing. "Eeheheh, you almost had us Chris Redfield, almost…"

The waiter stood up and his laugh became twisted and maniacal, his body shifted oddly and a loud sickening crunch was coming from him. The people in the restaurant were drawn to this disgusting sight.

"Let me show you…what Wesker… has been working on…" the waiter grinned.

The crowd was starting to clear out now, they were already frightened by the gunshots but this sent them running. The waiter gave a howl of laughter as his body grew larger, skin decayed and extra limbs grew out, hair fell from his head and his eyes dead white. The new four armed creature stood above them, roaring for the whole town to hear.

"Oh god…" Jill gasped.

"I don't think god has much to do with this," Chris growled, aiming his handgun at the creature's head and firing.

The bullet sailed through the air and towards the monster's head, however just before it made contact with its head something caused it to stop. When Chris got a better look he saw the monster had caught the bullet with its hand, but how? He didn't even see it move! The monster laughed and dropped the bullet to the ground, Chris let off more shots and the creature deflected them as well. Bullets were bouncing aimlessly everywhere, walls, floors, some slamming into chairs and desks. When the gun stopped firing bullets the creature raised two of its four arms and swung at Chris. Who nimbly leapt backwards, dodging the fists and landing on his feet. However the creature wasn't stopping, it went into a wild frenzy and began swinging it's fists everywhere, sending debris flying. One piece slammed into Chris's left leg and he fell to the ground.

"Chris!" Jill yelled, who was also forced to dodge the flying debris, he was too far away for her to help.

The monster raised its fists to slam down on it when a loud boom echoed and the monster yelled out, a giant scorch mark on its right shoulder.

"Are you all right?!"

Chris looked behind him and saw a man with short black hair, a black motorcycle jacket and biker jeans, "Johnny!"

Johnny Blaze stood at one of the holes in the wall, a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, the tips glowed a dark red flame.

"Luckily I was passing town," Johnny grinned, helping him up. "Saw the explosions and decided to help."

"Good thing you did," Chris breathed, watching as the creature got back up and groaned. "I'm outta ammo."

"Chris!" Jill yelled out.

Chris turned and saw the monster had focused its attention on her, swinging its arms trying to grab her. But she was dodging its strikes by doing leaps and flips that would make Ada Wong jealous.

"Hang on!" Johnny yelled, aiming his gun and firing another flaming round.

When the monster tried to block it with its hands it burst into flame instead, it yelled in pain and stumbled back, giving Jill the time she needed to run over to Chris. Johnny reloaded his sawed-shotgun when the creature swung at him, luckily he leapt back and loaded his gun, shooting off another flame enhanced round. It blasted another hole in the creature's chest, causing it to roar out and stumble back. However, that's when something unexpected happened: the creature picked up a wood table and slammed it on Johnny, who was knocked aside and flew into a nearby wall.

"Johnny!" Chris shouted, running over to pick up Johnny's sawed shotgun and started shooting the monster.

Unfortunately the bullets weren't as strong as when they were in its owner's hands, they pierced through but they didn't do much damage to the thing. The monster lumbered forward and picked up Chris, trying to crush his body in his hands. Jill yelled out and looked around, she grabbed a knife lying around, leaped onto a standing table and onto the creature's arms, she raised her hands high and plunged the knife into its hands. The monster flung its arms about and dropped Chris. Jill managed to leap off its massive arms before it knocked her off, but this move left her open for the creature to go for her.

"Jill! Look out!" Chris warned.

She tried to avoid the creature but it was too late, the monster pinned her to the ground with its free hand and lifted the other, about to bring it down on her head… until a fire ball slammed into its hand, incinerating it to ash.

"Now you pissed me off…"

Jill and Chris turned to the voice to find that Johnny's hand had caught flame, soon the flames spread to his face and burned away the skin, revealing a skull with red flaming orbs for eyes and flames around it. They witnessed this transformation before, when they fought the Talos project. Johnny had become the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider ran up to the monster and slammed its fists onto it, because of his unnatural powers, the fists felt like cannon balls to the creature's torso. After a load of damage was dealt to the creature it kneeled over, which gave Ghost Rider the edge he needed to jump on the arms and leap onto the head. Chris picked up the sawed shotgun and threw it to him, who caught it and charged the barrel with hellfire. Then he pulled the trigger and a jet of flame shot out and pierced the monster's skull, destroying its skull and killing it.

The monster fell on its stomach and Ghost Rider leapt off, turning back into Johnny Blaze, who walked up to Chris and chuckled.

"Man, what got Umbrella pissed at you? Or maybe you found Wesker?"

"Umbrella, Wesker?" Jill repeated, looking back to Chris, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," Chris said, "I mean, I kept this thing quiet, Sam and I made sure no one was onto us, I…"

Chris paled, there was only one way for this to have happened: Wesker knew. He found out Chris was the one who saved Billy Coen, he found out about his contacts with Sam and Dean Winchester and he sent an agent here to kill him.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" Jill narrowed her eyes, "Chris, what's going on…answer me!"

"He knows…" Chris said aloud, "I don't know how but…he knows and…oh god, Sam and Dean!"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he had to warn them before it was too late. But his hand was stopped by Jill's, roughly. He winced at the woman's stone grip and tried to pull away, although she wouldn't allow it.

"Christopher Redfield," she began like a mother scolding her child. "Tell me what's going on now."

"Alright, alright!" Chris yelped, pulling his hand away from her vice-like grip. "I…I was investigating into Wesker again."

Jill's eyes widened and she glared at him, "That's not what you told me this afternoon. Are you telling me you lied to me?!"

"…A little yeah," Chris said meekly, stepping back when she took a threatening step forward.

"I can't believe you! You told me you stopped investigating Wesker! You lying no good son of a—,"

"Someone has to stop him! Someone has to bring him to justice!" Chris yelled back, feeling a swoop of anger in his chest.

"You call what you are doing justice?! This is revenge and you know it!" she shouted back, her voice a little hysterical and frustrated.

"HE BETRAYED US! HE WAS OUR CAPTAIN AND HE LEFT US FOR UMBRELLA! OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FRIENDS, DO YOU REMEMBER, BECAUSE I DO! I COULD NEVER FORGET HEARING THEIR SCREAMS AND SHOOTING THEIR CORPSES AS THEY TRIED TO EAT US, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!" Chris bellowed, standing his ground.

Jill stopped in her tracks and glared at him, tears began to shine in her eyes, "How dare you…I could never forget it, did you think I would you bastard? You have no right yelling at me about something I remember and still have nightmares about, you have no right…"

At this point Johnny decided to get in between this fight before it could erupt into something worse, "Enough, both of you. Because you two survived tonight's attack Wesker will be after _both_ of you, not just Chris. Now pull yourselves together, we have a job to do."

The two of them panted in their anger, huffing and puffing in rage and sorrow. Slowly the two of them took deep breaths and calmed themselves down, Chris looked over at Johnny and chuckled.

"_We_?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah _we_, my job is to hunt evil, Wesker is evil and therefore I'm helping."

"Oh my mistake, I thought you were doing this because you liked us," Chris joked.

"Well, yeah that too," Johnny shrugged, which caused Jill to giggle a bit.

Chris felt a slight swoop of hopefulness when he heard her laugh, he turned his direction to her face and saw a brief moment of happiness… before she caught his gaze and it shifted back to anger, causing him to turn away, to hide his shame from the two others in the room. Police sirens were heard in the distance and the three of them turned their heads to the sound.

"Let's get out of here," Johnny suggested, running out the way he came in and to his motorcycle.

Chris and Jill nodded and followed him outside to their car, which they had parked not too far from the entrance. Johnny was starting his bike when Chris drove up to him.

"Follow me, we're heading to my place, I need to get some weapons and my research before Wesker takes it."

Johnny nodded and revved his bike, the two of them drove onto the road and down to Chris's place. Little did they know, a black sedan switched its engine on as well, following the two others down the road.

* * *

John Wager had finally started his first day in the hospital, he completed all his medical training, received all his diplomas, and finally got a job here. After his odd little run in with Doctor Chambers and her strange reaction to the gun shot victim that was brought in, he found himself in the lobby, tapping his feet, waiting for something exciting to happen. He was about to get his wish. The double doors to his floor opened up and a team of doctors rushed in, carrying a man on a gurney. Immediately he ran over and took charge.

"What do we have?"

"We have a John Doe found on the side of the road, multiple bite marks show signs of mauling, probably a bear or a stray dog," A doctor explained. "We're prepping him for E.R."

Wager grinned, he was also a skilled surgeon as well and he put on a pair of surgical gloves and a face mask. Heading into the E.R. and shutting the door, he approached the gurney where doctors were preparing to operate. The pulled open the man's shirt to reveal several tear wounds where something bit into him, deeply.

"All right we don't have much time," Wager ordered.

One of the doctors ran over holding a tray of surgical tools in his hand, "All right, start quickly we don't have—urk!"

The doctor suddenly stopped talking, even stopped moving. Wager paused at first, caught off guard and a little worried about the man's sudden stop. Suddenly a scream from one of the female doctors forced him to look down, and feel sick. The John Doe's hand was shoved into the doctor's chest, pulling out its blood coated hand and long sharp fingernails. Wager looked down at the man and saw his eyes were open, to reveal dead white eyes, it let out a low moan and leaped to its feet, swiping its claws and ripping off the head of the screaming doctor. The other doctors (and Wager) backed up immediately, Wager tripped over a stand and fell against a machine. One of the other doctors tried to head for the exit, but the John Doe leapt off the table and rammed its hand into the man's back. Wager could hear his dying screams as he fell to the ground. The other doctor picked up a scalpel and swiped it at the zombie, the zombie stepped back a bit, dodging the attack and leaping at the man. The two of them flipped over the gurney and there was a tussle before loud screams were heard, soon there were none at all and the zombie leapt back onto the gurney. Blood around his lips made Wager feel even sicker. The zombie snapped its head to him and let out a moan before leaping at the helpless doctor.

It was his first day too.

* * *

Unknown Knight: You killed a doctor?!

Michael: Um, I...

Unknown Knight: What is wrong with you!

Michael: Well my doc didn't refill my anti-depressants so I...

Unknown Knight: The question was rhetorical.

Michael:...Oh... welll, this is awkward, well um, everyone just reveiw and whatever.


	9. Chronicle 9: A risky escape

I'M ALIVE

Or, not a zombie anyway. This was finished for a long time, but I didn't have any inspiration to continue this series till now. This is wrapping up Umbrella Uprising. The sequel will be in works, but won't be posted till I can finish the first three chapters. Enjoy this finale.

* * *

Chronicle 9: A risky escape

"…**S**o we were able to remove the bullet from the man's shoulders, he's resting now so he should be okay."

"Thank you Doctor Boulevard," Rebecca nodded, heading back to Sam and Dean. "He's resting now, he should be fine."

"That's good," Sam nodded, however Dean was currently chewing a sandwich so he sounded like this.

"Awethome, now wet's get ouw wenegade outta hewe."

Sam and Rebecca stared at him until he finished swallowing what he was chewing and repeated his sentence, "Awesome, now let's get our renegade outta here."

"What?" Rebecca asked, "What's going on, what happened to Billy?"

"You're on first name basis with that guy?" Dean chuckled, "I guess we can tell what the deal on your relationship with the guy is."

Rebecca opened her mouth to say some sort of retort, but what he said stopped her in her tracks. What was her relationship with Billy, I mean they only knew each other for a brief time…but she felt like they connected in that time. Or maybe this was her wishful thinking.

"Ignore him," Sam said, bringing Rebecca to reality. "We're trying to save him from Wesker."

"Wesker?!" Rebecca gasped at the name of her old captain. "What does—,"

"We don't know, we think he has something to do with Wesker's B.O.W. project." Sam explained.

"Why do they want Billy?" Rebecca asked.

"Who knows, who cares," Dean interrupted, standing up. "Point being, we gotta get him out of here and out of Wesker's hands till we know what's going on."

Rebecca opened her mouth to say something, but then a shrill scream came from down the halls. The three of them turned their heads to the screams and saw a nurse running down the halls, and get pounced on by a man, who bit her neck as more monstrous men ran down the halls.

"Zombies?!" Rebecca yelped.

One zombie was ahead of the group and leapt for Rebecca, but Dean was too quick, he pulled out a Blacktail and shot it right before it landed near her. But more were still coming, various doctors and nurses tried to get away but were caught by the zombies, Rebecca could hear patients screaming as the zombies attacked them.

"Rebecca!" Sam shouted, grabbing her arm. "We need to get out of here!"

Rebecca snapped back into focus and stopped, "No, we need to get Billy!"

"Well where is he?!" Sam shouted, pulling out a handgun and shooting a few more coming their way.

"3rd floor!" she shouted, running towards the elevators.

Sam and Dean nodded, firing at the zombies as they rushed for them. Rebecca hit the up button… but the elevator took its sweet time, and the zombies were starting to focus on them. Sam would fire on one, and when he was reloading Dean would fire and cover them. Finally the doors opened and the three of them ran in the doors, shooting the oncoming zombies as the doors were closing. The elevator turned on and they felt the movement as they moved up, Sam reached inside his jacket and pulled out his second Handgun and handed it Rebecca. She took it readily as the doors opened, luckily no zombies were there yet as the three of them moved down the halls and to Billy's room. However, they heard screaming growing louder and a nurse ran through a door, seconds later a zombie followed. Sam raised his pistol and slowed the zombie with a bullet to the leg while Rebecca shot it's head, the nurse panted heavily as Dean ran up to her.

"You, get the hell out of here!" Dean ordered, pointed down the hall. "Hurry!"

She nodded and ran down the hall, the three of them ran into Billy's room and found he was awake now.

"Oh hehheh, what's the fire? Someone dying?" the marine asked in a goofy tone, causing everyone to look at him,

"You just may if we don't get the hell out of here," Sam said, closing the shutters and bracing the door.

"He's on painkillers…" Rebecca told the brothers.

Billy was making a loud noise and Rebecca quickly silenced him with her hand.

"Shh," she warned, looking around and spotting a window. She smashed through the glass and looked down the fire escape, pointing downwards.

"We can get out through here," she said, wrapping her arm around Billy and helping him up. "You two have to cover us."

Dean looked at Billy and out the window and sighed heavily, "This guy better be worth the damn trouble."

Sam opened the window while Rebecca slowly guided the wounded Marine out the window. The doctor knew that moving a patient this drugged up and wounded would be hard, and hazardous for him, but what choice did they have? So she began the slow task of guiding him down the ladder, Sam stepped out next, keeping his gun on the door as Dean followed. By the time they managed to get the marine to the bottom they heard more screaming, the zombies had made their way to their floor. Sam and Dean proceeded down the ladders as fast as they could, then they heard shattering and looked up. A zombie leaped onto the railing and looked down on them, Rebecca went pale.

"Wager!" she cried out, feeling a stab of sadness in her heart.

However, the zombie made no sign of recognition. It growled and leaped down in front of her.

"Rebecca!" Sam shouted, trying to get down the ladder fast enough to pull his gun out.

However Rebecca wasn't totally in trouble, she pulled her handgun out and shot at the zombie. The bullets slammed into its chest, causing it stumble back and fall. She knew it wasn't dead, but it held it off long enough for Dean to plug it in the head. The zombie fell on the ground and didn't move, Rebecca and Sam helped Billy to the Impala and Dean got in the driver's seat. He turned the key and the car roared to life and he drove for the road, however just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot he nearly hit a black hoodless vehicle and a van.

"Perfect!" Dean shouted angrily, getting out. "HEY! YOU IN THE VAN, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

The person in the van stepped out and walked up to him, "Could ask you the same— Dean?!"

Dean stopped for a minute, he squinted his eyes and saw who it was, "Leon?!"

"Dean?" a voice came from behind him, Ashley stood by the black car with a man with short brown hair.

"Ashley!" Dean sighed, "Are you all right? You sounded like you…hey… why are you here?"

"Dean?!" Logan yelped from the van.

Sam and Rebecca got out of the car and Claire and Logan got out of the van as well, but upon seeing Dean she glared.

"Dean Winchester!" she bellowed, making the short haired man's eyes widen.

"Oh, hey Claire, how's—," before he could finish his sentence he was smacked by her. "I guess you're sour about that one night are you…?"

"If I had a gun on me I'd shoot you right here and now!" Claire jabbed her finger at his chest, causing him to step backwards.

"Look, we don't have time for a reunion," Angel sighed. "We need to get back on the road…wait, that man in the car…is that Billy Coen?"

Rebecca had her hand hover over her gun, ready to pull it on him if he tried to do something. However Angel didn't make any aggressive move to her, but everyone was very confused. To complicate matters Dean's phone rang, he opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Dean, it's me Chris!" _The voice called out, causing Claire's ears to perk up.

"Chris…?"

"Chris? We got a problem, there was a zombie outbreak on the hospital where we took Billy," Dean explained.

"_What?! Are you guys okay?!"_

"Yeah we got out, and…your sister is here, with Leon and others."

"_Claire's here too? Listen, we've been found. Our cover is blown, head to the rendezvous area with the others and we'll go over what we need to do."_

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"_Things have changed, Jill and a friend of mine are going to meet you there. I need to make sure our research hasn't been raided yet, I'll meet with you there."_

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home… _

_Oh mama I can hear you a crying you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long…_

Chris and Jill got out of the car and stepped inside his house as Johnny pulled in. Just as Chris feared, his house was mess, he tried to flip on the lights but they wouldn't come on. The two ex S.T.A.R.S exchanged nods and pulled their guns out, quietly moving about the room. A man from the shadows grinning as he saw them move about the room, too easy.

_This jig is up, the news is out, they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty, never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

"Chris! Chris talk to me here," Dean asked, the phone was still on and it had gone silent.

Claire looked at him nervously, glancing between him and phone until finally she snatched it from him and put it to her ear.

"Chris Redfield, answer me right now!"

_Oh mama I've been years on the lamb and had a high price on my head_

_Lawman said get him dead or alive_

_Now it's for sure he'll see me dead_

_Dear mama I can hear you a crying, you're so scared and all alone…_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long…_

Chris could hear his sister calling for him, it might give them away so he shut his phone. He went ahead and checked his office, papers were ransacked, things knocked aside. He growled and wondered if the men found his secret stash, he popped open a hidden drawer in his refurbished desk and pulled out a thick folder. Smiling he tucked it under his arm and headed for the door, only to meet a tall stranger holding a pistol.

At that time Jill and Johnny heard two gun shots coming from his office…

_This jig is up, the news is out, they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray, the judge will have his revenge today_

_On the wanted man… _

Claire desperately tried to redial her brother's cell, but every time there was nothing but his answering message. Her worry growing every time she dialed, she handed it back to Dean and went over to Leon.

"He's not answering, Leon, I'm getting worried."

"Chris is tough," Leon assured, even though he was feeling worried himself. "I'm sure he's fine."

Logan and Ashley exchanged glances, they have never met Chris but he seemed to be important to Claire. Angel was glancing over at the hospital and frowned.

"I smell nothing but death, what the hell happened?"

"Outbreak," Sam frowned, upon looking back he saw something odd. There was a pile of zombies by the front door, but, they weren't moving an inch. "What the hell?"

Angel walked up to the hospital and stood several feet from the bodies, unlike the scent he picks up from other zombies, these were different. He looked back at the group and shared his findings.

"They're dead, the virus burned itself out."

Dean's eyes widened and he looked back to the hospital, "Seriously dude what the hell?"

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law _

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Jill and Johnny ran to Chris's office and saw the man himself lying on the floor, two blood spots on his chest and he was gasping in pain.

"CHRIS!" Jill fell to her knees and lifted his head on her thighs.

"J-Jill…" he coughed.

"Don't speak," Jill said, panic was beginning to rise.

"I…I just wanted to stop Wesker…I just wanted him to be put in jail… you have to believe me…" Chris whispered.

"I believe you okay, hang on honey." Jill held back tears.

Johnny looked out the window and saw someone running through the yard, he leaped through the window and chased the man. Leaving the Jill with an injured Chris, she heard his phone ring and she checked the dialer id: _Sam and Dean Winchester_.

Feeling a swoop in her chest she answered it, "H-hello?"

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"Sam?" she spoke into the phone.

"No this is his brother who is this?" Dean asked, Claire's attention turned back to phone.

"Call the medics please! Chris…Chris has been shot!" She choked, turning to the man in her arms.

"What?!" Dean yelped, Claire heard her words over the phone and her hand flew to her mouth.

"No…No!"

Dean turned to the group and said, "Somebody call an ambulance! Chris Redfield has been shot!"

Angel immediately whipped out his cell phone and began dialing, Rebecca walked up to Dean and took his phone.

"Jill, it's Rebecca. Help is coming but you need to keep Chris alive, give me details on his injuries."

Jill took a deep breath and explained everything, Rebecca listened with a calm patience and thought back to her training. She began talking her through on some things to keep him from bleeding out, luckily for them he didn't get a lung punctured. Unluckily for them, he was bleeding out fast. Johnny ran back in, tired and panting.

"Bastard got away from me," he growled, "Is help coming?"

She nodded and suddenly Chris stopped breathing, cold fear gripped her and she began to panic.

"Chris...? Chris! Wake up please!"

_This jig is up, the news is out, they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty, never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

"**Chris! CHRIIIISSSSS!"**

End of part 1…

* * *

As I said, sorry for the long wait. I will get work into the sequel and try to keep myself updated on my works. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
